Nightly Pleasure
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Severus thinks that she should take a break from her work...but not just any old break. Rated M for content. Please Review!


**This is dedicated to my beloved. Forever yours x**

**Nightly Pleasure **

He knocks on the door and waits to hear her call him in before entering. She is behind her desk working on some papers and she doesn't look up. He smiles, then with a silent spell, all of the papers and other objects on the desk disappear. She cries out angrily and sees him watching her amused and something else that can only be described as hungry.

"Severus that's my work!" she rages at him but he is unaffected by it. He thinks how lovely she looks when she was angry and he walks up to where she is standing. In a motion he unwinds her hair from its tight bun and entangles his hands in the thick silky dark mass.

"I have no time for this Severus," she says her anger dying and he raises an eyebrow, "I have to finish my work." He kisses her, very softly, across her jaw and just under her earlobe at her sensitive point.

"So you would rather I stopped and you could go back to work than have me do…this?" he whispers huskily and kisses her mouth deeply and slowly, his tongue probing in and out in a seductive manner. He draws back and looks into her green eyes which are bright with lust and she does not speak, knowing he knows her answer.

Gently, he pushes her down upon the empty desk and slowly opens her gown, whilst standing between her legs. She slips her hand down into his pocket and takes out his wand and casts a locking spell on the door and he smiles. He pulls at the buttons on her blouse and they pop open and the soft material falls away. His hand cups one breast with only the thin material of her bra separating his hand from her soft flesh. He tweaks her erect nipple through the fabric and she gives a slight moan before, impatiently, she undoes his shirt and runs her hands down his bare chest. He unclasps her bra and tugs it away leaving her breasts free for his gaze and touch. He plucks at hard tips until they go rosy red then he bends and sucks on one, nibbling and licking it so she cries out, pushing his head closer. He releases it and pays the same attention to the other one and she reaches down and unbuckles his trousers. His mouth then slowly moves from her breasts, down and he caresses her stomach with his tongue and fingers. She has still her skirt on and he opens the zip and pulls it away so she is left with only her panties, stocking and shoes. He lifts her left leg and eases off her shoe and rolls off her stocking, every inch of skin he uncovers does not escape his hot mouth. After having done the other leg he kisses his way back up to her inner thighs and she trembles with anticipation. He tells her softly to lift up and she raises her hips and he rolls the delicate silk panties down her legs. He kisses her inner thigh again with open mouthed kisses, getting closer to her core where he could feel the heat radiating off. His fingers stroke her sensitive flesh and her breath catches in her throat. He nibbles at her clit and she cries out arching her hips towards him and her hands entwine in his hair. His tongue licks at her opening before probing deeply inside, his fingers part her flesh giving him better access and he thrusts his tongue in and out, deeply and slowly. She writhers with pleasure and a tension builds and with a final thrust of his tongue she releases and he can taste her flowing on his tongue.

He withdraws and pulls off his remaining clothes and her hand snakes down and encases his thick hard shaft in her warm hand. He closes his eyes and groans as she closes her hand round the tip and strokes up and down whilst the other gently squeezes the heavy sacks beneath. He feels his control slipping and fears that he would just explode right there on her hands. He pulls her hands away and she realise how little control he had left. He goes back to her core and thrusts his tongue and fingers in a little harder and faster and she cries out, the ache building again. His cock throbs, wanting to thrust into her hot wetness but he blocks it out. Her fingers dig deep into his shoulders and her cries and moans become louder.

"Please…Severus!" she begs and only then does he pull back and slowly guide himself to her opening and with one roll of his hips. He is deep inside of her. Her slick hot passage grips him and he fights not to spill himself right then. In slow rhythmic movements he thrusts slowly, getting really deep and she rocks her hips grinding against him and wraps her legs tightly around him, whimpering with pleasure. Soon their lust mounts and she cries for him to go harder and faster and he obeys, both of their tensions becoming unbearable and she explodes hard with a scream of delight and he comes seconds after with a loud growl. They strain against each other and let it wash over them, heart beats pounding and breathing heavy. He hold on to her and she can feel his heart beneath her hand on his chest. He kisses her mouth softly and her forehead and sits her up. She pulls him tightly against herself and closes her eyes content.

"Now…do you still think I should have stopped?" he asks when he can and she laughs and kisses his neck.

"I think you already know that answer my dear," she replies and he kisses her again on her lips and takes her back to his room for some more nightly pleasures.

**A/N I hope this was ok. Please review ! Bloody kisses xx**


End file.
